When in Seto's Mansion
by rachael-green-bakura
Summary: ...Yami and Yugi get it on. YxY yaoi Lemon


"Well," announced Ryo, stretching, "I'm ready for sleep."

Malik yawned. "So am I. I can't believe we stayed up this late."

"You hypocrite," said Bakura. "We stay up way later than this whenever I sleep over."

Yami and Yugi looked on at the group in silence. Yami wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders as the rest of the group began gathering up their stuff. Seto had invited everyone over to his mansion to stay the night. Seto had retired to bed not that long ago, with Jou following him shortly after. Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryo were still awake.

Yugi yawned. "I can't believe it's almost four in the morning. I can't remember the last time I stayed up this late."

"Me either," said Ryo.

"That's because you two are the 'good boys' who always get to bed on time," muttered Marik. "Malik and I got dibs on the yellow room."

"Blue," announced Bakura, taking Ryo's hand and dragging him down the hall.

Yugi stood up and took Yami's hand, pulling him down the hall after the whitenettes. Bakura and Ryo ducked into one of the bedrooms, Marik and Malik pushing past to claim the one next to it.

"Guess we get this one," said Yami, opening the door to the bedroom next to the one the Egyptians had chosen.

The room was a rich ruby red. The walls, the bed covers, even the carpet were red. There was a canopy bed against the wall and a huge window with a balcony.

"Wow," breathed Yugi. "It sure was nice of Seto to let us use his rooms."

"Jeez, four bedrooms in this house like this in different colors," said Yami. "I think he just wanted to flaunt his money."

"You just don't like him because he can afford rooms like this," said Yugi playfully.

"Mmm," replied Yami. He leaned down and gave Yugi a chaste kiss. He pulled away after a moment. Yugi leaned up and gave Yami his own kiss. One goodnight kiss turned into many and the two began to curse the need for air.

Yugi didn't realize that he was being pushed back until he fell backwards on the bed. Yami fell on top of him, as Yugi's arms had been wrapped around his neck. Yami crushed his lips against Yugi's again, licking Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi happily granted him entrance, and Yami began mapping out the hot, moist cavern, tasting his sweet Yugi. Yami's hands began to wander downward, reaching the hem of Yugi's shirt. He pulled it up, breaking the kiss just long enough to get it over Yugi's head. Yami pulled off his own shirt.

His mouth moved lower, and so did his hands. He began covering Yugi's neck in needy kisses while his hands moved down and into Yugi's pants, grabbing hold of him. Yugi gasped and pushed at Yami's chest.

"Yami, no. We can't do this here. We're at Seto's house with all our friends here," Yugi whispered, his eyes wide.

"Come on, aibou, it'll be fine," assured Yami. "Seto's soundproofed all the walls, he told me so."

"It's still not decent," murmured Yugi, blushing.

"Neither is this," said Yami, leaning down and licking Yugi's nipple. Yugi gasped loudly as Yami began to suckle the nub, circling the other one with his finger. When the nub in his mouth was hard, he switched to the other one. Yugi moaned loudly.

Yami moved lower, kissing and licking Yugi's flat stomach. He reached Yugi's belly button and delved his tongue into it. He reached the waistband of Yugi's pants and growled. He ripped down Yugi's pants and underwear and swallowed him whole.

Yugi shrieked as his arousal was enveloped in heat. He moaned as Yami ran his tongue along the underside of his member, sucking gently. He swirled his tongue around it, dragging his teeth gently along the shaft, delving his tongue into the slit. Yugi moaned as Yami licked away the first salty drops of pre-cum. Dropping back down to swallow him whole once again, he sucked hard. Yugi shrieked Yami's name as he exploded in Yami mouth.

Yami pulled away and looked at Yugi's flushed face with lust clouded eyes. He swallowed loudly on purpose, his tongue darting to lick up any that was trickling down his chin. Yugi blinked lustfully at him and leaned over to unbutton Yami's pants.

Yami helped him along, pulling down his pants and kicking them away. He pushed Yugi back against the headboard and placed him fingers to Yugi's lips. Yugi obediently opened his mouth and sucked on them.

When they were moist enough, Yami took his fingers out and traced Yugi's opening. He slowly pushed one finger into the tight ring of muscles, followed by a second. He inserted a third and hesitated at Yugi's sharp hiss of pain. Yugi nodded at his to continue. Yami curled his fingers, searching for the one spot that would make Yugi scream.

"YAMI!" screamed Yugi, his eyes clouding over in lust as Yami brushed something within him.

Yami pulled his fingers out of Yugi and positioned himself. With one piston-like movement he pushed into Yugi's tight heat. Yugi groaned in pain as Yami entered him. Yami waited patiently until Yugi shifted his hips, signaling it was okay to continue.

Yami pulled out slowly and pushed back in, brushing up against Yugi's prostate. Yugi moaned loudly, Yami pulled out slowly again.

"Harder," whispered Yugi. "F-faster."

Yami smirked and slammed into Yugi. Yugi screamed as Yami slammed into his prostate. Yami pulled out and slammed into him again. Yugi mewled as Yami continued to abuse his bundle of nerves, rapidly pushing him towards the edge. Yami continued to thrust into him as hard as he could.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi screamed as he came over their chests.

Yami felt Yugi's walls close around him and it sent him over the edge.

"Aibou!" he cried as he spilled his seed inside Yugi.

He collapsed on top of his aibou and kissed him softly, pulling out. Yugi moaned softly in protest. Yami rolled onto his side and pulled Yugi's slight frame against him. Yugi fit perfectly in his embrace.

"We shouldn't have done that," murmured Yugi.

"Mmm," said Yami.

At that moment, there was a shriek and a loud cry of "Marik!" from next door. Yami and Yugi looked at each other.

"So much for soundproof walls," said Yugi quietly.

"See? I knew we wouldn't be the only ones doing it," whispered Yami, kissing Yugi softly good night. "Ten bucks Bakura and Ryo are being naughty as well."

"Deal," whispered Yugi, before he fell asleep.

* * *

Don't own Yugioh. I was dared by puzzleshipping4ever to write a Puzzleshipping lemon in response for me daring her to write a Tendershipping one. Hope it doesn't suck :D


End file.
